


Losses

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't like to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.

When no one was looking, Alex leaned heavily against the wall and closed her eyes. She had lost…again. The first time she told herself that it had to happen at some point; the second time she blamed circumstances. After that, she beat herself up with every one. She began to forget all of the wins, the details, the feeling each time the verdict came back in her favor. But the losses remained with her, clung to her memory with frightening clarity. Winning was everything; winning was the only way to get anywhere in life. And this loss cost her everything.


End file.
